


Dream Bigger [podfic]

by MsBrightsideSH



Series: Inception Bingo 2016 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Coming In Pants, D/s, Dom/sub, Fluff, Inception kink bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts, as many good things start—with a drink. Or at least the idea of a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Bigger [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream Bigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321997) by [mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine). 



> This is the second podfic I recorded for the Inception Bingo 2016, for the bingo square Dom/sub.  
> Thank you so much to mahons-ondine for letting me podfic her work, and to mycitruspocket, kate_the_reader and hooptedoodle for cheering on!

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qdd6uwu3uxmbual/Dream_Bigger-auphonic.mp3)


End file.
